


Takes Two to Tango

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Cotton Candy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the dances, Dancetale, F/M, First accidental dates, Fluff, Marriage, Reader-Insert, bad dancing, second chapter now with more tooth-rotting fluff, silly story, you love your skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: You meet the perfect partner in the most unexpected of places





	1. Soul Dance

“I love this song!” You jump up, sloshing some of the shot over your fingers and licking it up automatically. The pungent sting on your tongue makes you regret it but doesn’t stop you from tilting it back to down the glass. “Dance with me!”

“I hate this song.” Comes the snorted reply, your friend doesn’t even try to get off her chair, nursing her beer like its the holy grail.

“What?! Why?”

“Because I’ve heard it seven times today and twice on the way over, go knock yourself out.”

“Nobody dances with me.” You pout with a shimmy, unable to stop yourself as the song thrums through the floor. The look she gives you clearly says to get over it and her fingers flick to the floor. 

“No one is stupid enough to try and keep up with you, go grind on someone like a normal drunk.”

“Booooorrriiiiinnng.” The word slurs out churlishly but you enjoy the heat, beat and the throng of bodies pressed against yours regardless of how you dance so neither of you are surprised when you twirl away to press yourself into the fray. You aren’t even surprised when you feel hands on you almost immediately, everyone reaching for something to hold onto as the sway and bump to the pulse of the music but you aren’t ready to settle into anyone yet, instead you twirl yourself away with your hands up and head thrown back. Even before you do it you know its overkill with how many shots you’ve had and the heels you’re wearing, not surprised when your body pitches too far to the left, hip smacking into the table with enough force to remind you of your bad decisions tomorrow. “Shit! Sorry!”

“…forgetaboutit.”

“OH MY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN?!”

“Hundred percent A-okay!” You chirp back, steadying yourself on the table and getting a good look at the two monsters. The shorter one looks like they either slept there or woke up and came straight to the bar but the taller one…is that a dress shirt? And tap shoes? A grin eats up your face and you lean heavier on the table invitingly and hold a hand out the larger of the two, missing the dark look flash your way by the shorter one. “You dance, hot pants?”

“I DO! I KNOW SEVERAL FORMS OF DANCE BUT MY PANTS ARE NOT HOT, HUMAN…THOUGH THEY ARE ROOM TEMPERATURE AT THE MOMENT.”

Your laughter hits you unexpectedly, especially when the expression on his face says he’s being utterly serious. If you weren’t drunk it’d probably be borderline mocking but right now its sincere. 

“Sounds like we’re a match made in heaven, dance with me?”

“I WOULD BE HONORED, HUMAN.”

He’s hand is stupidly large as if wraps around yours, leading you swiftly to the slightly less crowded edge of the floor with purpose. You’re happy with your heels when he turns to face you because it makes you just eye level with his mouth and the red flower between his teeth. Another burble of laughter slips from you, “Where did you even get a rose?” 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS PREPARED!” He shouts as he bows and you follow suit, wobbling out a curtsey while he sashays towards you, pulling you into something resembling proper form. If your body weren’t currently made of noodles that is. But it doesn’t seem to matter much, he’s able to hold you steady, dipping you, twirling you, and keeping you upright when your legs tangle a bit as you attempt footwork you are not sober enough for. Surprisingly this makes every lift that much easier for you. 

And it’s the lift that sends your heart leaping out of your chest, literally it would seem, because it’s right there. Just a fingertip away and you could touch it. Holy shit. But the breathless gasp that leaves you is blown away when your feet touch the ground, legs winding naturally around boney dress pants. Your unable to take your eyes away from the dancing hearts—

“YOUR SOUL IS VERY PRETTY HUMAN.”

The shy words alert you to the fact that your shocked gaze has ended the dance, the tall skeleton monster holding you in place in the final dip. He hasn’t released you until you fully right yourself, watching the glows fade back to your respective chests, feeling like you need to see it—

“Again! Dance with me again?”

“TRULY HUMAN?”

“Yes!” You pluck the rose and wink, swaying a little too hard as sweat drips down your neck, “You wouldn’t leave a lady alone on the dance floor would you?”

“NEVER!”

And with that he sweeps you away again. Your legs are more gelatin than before, the skeleton using his secret muscles, because how else could he lift you so easily, to keep the dance going. Its a blur of color and lights and a beautiful giddiness that Papyrus reciprocates until you find yourself being tugged away, the hours having passed too quickly. Though you can’t hear her over your drooping eyes, you know your friend is telling you its time to go, along with the grumpy gaze of a blue jacket. 

Tired but happy and definitely ready to throw up you shout out your phone number to your tall partner, “Take me dancing for our next date too!”


	2. DeJa Vu

Everyone is dancing.

But you only have eyes for him and that ridiculous rose. The smile on your face is something that never leaves with him but that rose is always something that makes you particularly giddy and he knows it.

It’s almost the same as the first time except this time you’re drunk on excitement, adrenaline, happiness. It makes you stumble over the chair to reach him. 

“ARE YOU OKAY, WIFE?!”

“A-okay.” You have the strongest sense of de-ja-vu that only heightens the rightness of all of it, especially as you take in his tux. It’s not his usual outfit but no matter what he always cuts a figure in whatever he wears. Unable to resist you grin turns teasing, “You dance, hot pants?”

“OF COURSE, BUT YOU KNOW THAT —” His eyes light up, “AH! I SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING!”

You can’t resist the laughter that bubbles up as he sweeps you to the dance floor, the music is all wrong by now. Just thumping bass for the guests, already tipsy, to sway ridiculously. But you’re both even more so when he strikes a pose, rose now firmly between his teeth. 

“This isn’t the right music, Pappy.” You laugh but he shakes his head.

“WITH YOU IT IS ALWAYS THE RIGHT MUSIC.” 

How he never blushes with those lines you’ll probably never figure out and all you care about anyway is that he is telling the truth. He always means every cheesy, sappy word. It makes your heart skip, above you your Soul is already jumping but you hardly notice anything but the man in front of you as you strike you own pose. 

It doesn’t match the music at all. And once more you two are the only people formally dancing around a bunch of drunk, grinding, laughter but you’ve never been happier. When he gives you one final dip, his lips pressing to yours with his exaggerated ‘MWUAH’ you hear the clapping. But that’s only background noise when you press back for a deeper kiss, standing tip-toe to whisper in his ear.

“Dance with me again?”

His face glows faintly, “TRULY HUMAN?”

“You wouldn’t leave a lady alone on the dance floor, would you?”

“NEVER.”

It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last that the tall skeleton sweeps you off your feet and back to the dance. But even after the fifth dance leaves you feeling like Jell-O, too exhausted to move, so long as he’s you’re partner you know won’t ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the silliness, I may have another chapter in mind for a later date. I love the idea of Dancetale, the idea of your souls coming out because your both so happy dancing, just adorable!


End file.
